A Pet's Life
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: In a modern world where one's worth is shown through the pets, they own. Grimmjow and Ogichi (Hollow Ichigo) find themselves at the three-times annually pet auctions in 'The Pet Capital'. What's a sadomasochistic albino demon and a feline humanoid know as a 'Pantera' to do when a kind? Master purchases them? Warning: Non-Consent/rape, bdsm, swearing
1. You Have Two Choices

_**Content warnings: Non-consent (do not imitate), swearing, sexual content. **_

Pets; symbols of one's wealth and social status. They are humanoid creatures of all shapes and sizes. The rarer the species of pet a person has, the higher their standing appears. As such pet auctions are brilliant, extravagant events. Taking place three times a year in what is known as 'The Pet Capital'. It's city streets are filled year-round with stores selling pet-related products. Everything from clothes, special foods, toys and so much more. During the auction events, the centre portion of the city; normally an empty structure of rooms, cages, and stages, is now brimming with life

The lower level of the massive cylindrical building is filled to the brim with feral pets. They claw, scratch, and bang against their cages trying with all their might to break free. These are for the lower classes. Those of higher rank do not bother to break and train their own pets, for that is below them. But sometimes there's a diamond in the rough and this year there were two.

A rare blend of feline humanoid species known as a 'Pantera' and an albino demon with vibrant gold eyes find themselves caged next to one another. The albino sits at the back of his cage, his golden eyes framed by black fixated on the people who walk by. Most don't so much as glance his way. By their silver and gold trimmings and jewelry, he can tell they're of the higher classes of nobility. They are only passing through this area because they have to in order to reach the only staircase, located in the centre of the building. He casually pulls his fingers through his long white hair, removing has many tangles as he can. The two white bone horns that protrude from the sides of his head, behind his hairline and above his ears flicker with red light. Starting at the point where it disappears under the demon's hair, the light follows the length of the horns as they jet forward, out to the side a bit and then straight out to a fine point; similar to the horns of a bull but all straight edges.

The Pantera stands near the iron bars of his cage. Black furred arms crossed over his bare chest where his nipples bleed. There had been piercings there when he'd woken up that morning and he'd removed them, by force. Two black tails, with cerulean rings whipped about behind him in agitation, his black feline claws dug into the stone floor. He barred his fangs at every person that dared glance his way. His ears laid flat against the side of his head. His piercing cerulean eyes watching every person that past in front of his cage, glaring at them with hatred and a thirst for blood.

One human and his family stopped before his cage. The young man's caramel eyes looked at him in a way none of the others did. The men's long orange hair stood out among the rest of the blacks and browns of the other Nobles. It was even stranger still than the few blondes that intermingled amongst them. This Noble, looked at him, mesmerized, captivated by his appearance. He approached the cage, those that appeared to be his father and sisters held back, their own gazes weary of the clearly dangerous pet.

"Your bleeding," the Noble said simply, one hand wrapping around the iron bars. The feline hissed in warning. But the Noble did not back away. Instead, his eyes softened, sorrow washing over his features. "Yuzu, do you have some salve on you?"

The little girl with light brown hair quickly searched through the small pink bag she carried and pulled out a little pink container. "I do, but please be careful Ichigo. He doesn't look very friendly," she said handing over the small container.

Ichigo smiled at her. Turning back to the clearly volatile feline he opened the container and extended the open bottom half to him. "It'll stop the bleeding and prevent infection."

The feline narrowed his eyes at him and then glanced at the container. He sniffed it, his face scrunching up in disgust. It didn't have a particularly pleasant smell. Ichigo chuckled and said, "It doesn't smell the best but most medical ointments don't."

The feline scoffed and to everyone's surprise; including the albino in the next cage over, he scooped some of the ointment up onto a clawed, furred hand. As he spread it over his torn skin, a salesman sauntered up to the group.

"Thinking of purchasing this rare specimen, sir?" He asked Ichigo saying nothing about the ointment.

Ichigo glanced at him briefly but did not respond. Instead, he returned to admiring the feline before him. He had long blue hair that clearly was in need of a good brushing and two teal markings on the sides of his eyes that made their vibrant colour pop. His black-furred ears twitched against the side of his head. Light blue fur, spotted with black leopard spots started at his hips and as it moved down his thighs and over his knees it shifted to black over his lithe calves to his delicate but deadly feline paws. A scrap of black fabric made a sort of skirt around his nether regions obscuring them from view. It was the only clothing he wore leaving the rest of his broad chest and muscular torso exposed to the elements and the eyes that wish to view it.

"Do you have a name?" Ichigo suddenly asked the pet, surprising him, the salesman, the albino in the next cage over and his family.

The feline studied him for a moment. Cerulean eyes scrutinizing every part of the noble. From the man's bright orange hair, caramel eyes and overall lithe figure, he examined it all. Almost as if he was searching for something.

"Do you sp-" Ichigo started to ask but then the feline spoke.

"Grimmjow. What do you want with me, Ichigo?" His voice was deep and rumbling, almost a keen to a purr but not quite.

Ichigo's and the rest of the group's eyes widened for a moment but Ichigo quickly composed himself and smiled warmly at Grimmjow. "I'm considering purchasing you."

Grimmjow growled low in his throat, baring his fangs at the ginger Noble. "I'm no one's pet and I'm not for sale."

"But you are for sale and your price," Ichigo pointed to the pricing plaque above the cage, "is 5000 gold pieces. A high price for a pet on this floor. I assume it's because you're a Pantera?" Grimmjow continued to growl at him the sound getting louder and more ferocious. Ichigo chuckled. He recapped the container of salve and handed it back to his sister. "Being a pet isn't so bad you know." Grimmjow's growl turned into a low hiss. "You'll get to eat good food. Sleep on a warm bed. And if you're well-behaved enough walk around free for the most part."

"Doesn't sound free to me," Grimmjow replied his voice even deeper than before as his growl came through with it.

"You'll never be free. Not in this society. So why not at least live a life of luxury then?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "What kind of luxury is worth being some other person's plaything?"

"Have you ever lived in luxury?" Ichigo asked a knowing look on his face. Grimmjow didn't answer. "You." Ichigo turned to the salesman and Grimmjow started growling again. He could piece together what the noble was likely about to do.

"Yes, sir?" The sleazy salesman replied.

"I'll take him."

"Ichigo what are you-" Ichigo's other sister, a black-haired girl in a black gown started to say but her father's hand on her shoulder silenced her.

"You have your own castle now, Ichigo, as of today. But please be careful, this one is clearly violent," their father warned. He stood behind his two daughters white robes with gold trim hanging from his broad shoulders. His chin covered in stubble giving him I'm almost common appearance.

"Of course," Ichigo replied offering his father a reassuring look. Turning back to the salesperson he pointed to the albino in the next cage over. "I'll take him as well."

The salesman ecstatically replied, "Of course sir, if you'll come with me we'll take care of the necessary paperwork." He bowed at the waist, one hand over his heart, the other gesturing behind a curtain nearby.

The albino stared wide-eyed at the noble that was apparently going to be his master; by law anyway. His horns flickered red and his thin demonic tail flicked back and forth in irritation. He was no more happy about being purchased than Grimmjow was. This was sure to end up with him spending his days in another tiny ass cage.

Ichigo followed the salesman leaving the rest of his family to continue up to the higher floors. "We'll see you for dinner Ichigo!" Yuzu called after her brother as he disappeared behind the black curtain.

Some hours later Grimmjow awoke, his arms cuffed behind his back in iron, his ankles shackled much the same but with a length of chain between them that would allow him to walk but not run. Something buzzed inside him making his body twitch as waves of unwanted pleasure washed over him. His feline eyes allowed him to see his surroundings. He was in a crate with small holes in the wood so he could breathe. His mouth was forced open by a ball gag. Drool slid down his chin, dripping onto the smooth wooden surface. And his tails tried to whip about only to be held together by chains that secured them to the chain between his legs. He wiggled trying to see if he could put any force behind any movement. He couldn't.

He stayed like that for what felt like hours. The toy in his ass sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. He couldn't help but get aroused, his penis straining against the metal cage that kept him from getting hard. After some time it became painful and a low hiss slipped past the gag.

Then, suddenly the top of the crate opened. "Home at last," Ichigo greeted putting the top of the crate to the side and reaching in to grab Grimmjow by his arm. He heaved his new pet up, out of the crate, steadying him as he almost fell over on the tile floor. His strength surprised the somewhat dazed feline.

As he stood, the angle of the toy in his ass changed pushing harder against his prostate making Grimmjow moan despite himself. "You enjoying your first toy?" Ichigo asked, getting a violent growl in response.

The ginger smiled at him. "You'll learn to admit what feels good," he said and released Grimmjow's arm in favour of moving to a second crate. He pried it open and pulled the albino demon out into the room as well. The demon hissed threw the ball gag and thrashed against the iron that bound him. He was bound the same way Grimmjow was their black scrap of fabric removed leaving their caged cocks in full view.

"Guess I'll have to keep you both chained up a little longer," Ichigo mused stepping back to avoid a shoulder check from the albino.

Grimmjow looked around the room; he knew he could not break these restraints, so his time was better spent examining his surroundings then fighting against them. The room was large and split into sections. The section they were in had tile flooring, a table and what looked like a kitchen. It took Grimmjow aback, was he planning to just let them roam around his home? No, that couldn't be the case. Ichigo's father had mentioned something about a castle, so the kitchen should have been far larger than this one was. And furthermore, this one opened up right on to a bedroom which opened up onto some kind of entertainment room with what looked like a TV and couches. Then, off to the far side there appeared to be a large bathroom as well. It was all too close together to have been a castle, spacious as each room was.

Turning his gaze back to Ichigo who was deftly dodging the repeatedly charging albino demon, Grimmjow mumbled something through the gag. At the sound of his voice, the albino stopped dead and turned curious gold eyes towards him.

Ichigo gave him a curious look as well and said, "If you want me to remove the gag, you have to promise me you won't bite me."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and nodded. He'd rather have the damn thing out of his mouth and be able to ask questions than to just put up with it.

"Okay, turn around," Ichigo instructed. Grimmjow begrudgingly did as he was asked and soon enough the ball gag was removed.

Turning back to face the ginger and the practically vibrating on his feet albino, Grimmjow stated, "This isn't a castle."

Ichigo smirked at him and replied, "You're right, this isn't a castle. It's the pet house in the garden of the castle. It's where you two will be staying. There are no windows and the walls are reinforced with iron. Same for the front door. It has an electronic lock and you will not know how to open it."

Grimmjow scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'd expect no less from a noble."

"mufafugafumufafugafum," The albino growled through the gag.

"If you both don't want to stay in chains then promise me you won't bite me or attack me," Ichigo informed them, a serious and dark look washing over his face.

"I'll agree not to attack you but I'm not keeping this thing in my ass," Grimmjow replied only to realize a moment later that the toy in his ass was attached to the cock cage that was locked. And he had a feeling that that cage wasn't coming off anytime soon.

Ichigo gave him an apologetic look and shook his head. "That cock cage is staying on and therefore the toy in your ass is staying in. That goes for both of you," he said looking at each of them. "I'll remove everything else though and switch the chains for these collars." He pulled two small black Square things out of his pocket. They didn't look like collars but the Nobles had some very interesting technologies.

"What do they do?" Grimmjow asked fighting against the moan that tried to slip into his voice. His hips bucked as it became very difficult to ignore his arousal. The albino shook visibly with the effort of trying not to do the same.

"Make sure you can't harm me and tells me where you are."

"How?"

"It'll send a signal to your brain that will knock you unconscious it causes you no pain. I don't want you to live in fear of me but I do need to be able to protect myself. I'm only human after all."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him. "What activates it?"

"It can be activated in many ways. By voice, by me pushing a button or it'll activate itself based on what it reads in its surroundings. It has several mini cameras around it," Ichigo replied, seeming a little smug about it."

"I won't attack you, I'll wear the collar, but I don't fucking like you," Grimmjow replied glaring at Ichigo.

"That's good enough for now," Ichigo replied with a shrug. Grimmjow didn't like the sound of that, it was as though Ichigo actually believed he could break him in. Even so, he let the ginger place the black square at the back of his neck. It beeped and then extended and spread around his neck connecting at the front in the shape of a cat. He couldn't see it right away but Ichigo pulled out a small mirror to show him what it looked like. He growled at him making the noble chuckle. "I didn't think you'd care for it but I think it suits you."

"You have poor taste and even worse morals," Grimmjow spat as Ichigo pushed the button on the chains around his ankles and wrists. They fell away, clacking to the tile floor.

Grimmjow flexed his wrists and ankles, his claws extending and retracting a few times as he stretched. He popped his back and his hip. Laying on his side on a hard surface was never comfortable.

The albino stepped up to Ichigo and growled in his ear. His gold eyes glaring at him.

Ichigo turned around to face him. "Do you promise?" The albino nodded, and Ichigo did the same with his collar. Only his had a heart in the front. Once again, Ichigo held up the small mirror to show the albino what the collar looked like. Gold eyes looked flat as he stared at the mirror in disdain making Ichigo chuckle again. He undid the gag and pushed the button to remove the albino's restraints. They fell to the floor as unceremoniously as Grimmjow's had.

"So what's your name?" Ichigo asked.

The albino flexed his jaw multiple times, his blue tongue poking out to run over his sharp fangs. He cracked his neck and stretched his limbs. Before getting right up in their new Master's face. "Ogichi, now take this thing outa me," he demanded, his voice two-toned and strange.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, the noble had already told them that wasn't going to happen.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but the albino kept talking. "It feels good sure, but its no good if I can't get hard."

Caramel eyes widened at the statement and Ichigo inquired, "So you like the toy?"

"Ya, I ain't like that one," Ogichi said pointing a clawed finger at Grimmjow. "I hated the cage. I hated the food. I hated the electric things they would poke at us with and I hated every single person in that goddamn building. But I ain't got no problem being someone's little pleasure toy so long as it feels good and I eat well. Luckily everything but electricity feels good so that shouldn't be too hard for you to accomplish."

"This building is just some fancy cage. You understand that right?" Grimmjow asked. Was this guy serious?

"It has a TV."

Grimmjow and Ichigo both looked at Ogichi like that was something wrong with him.

"I'm a beast and so long as I'm feeling good and eating well I don't care about being in some fancy cage. Why is that so hard to understand?" Ogichi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you're saying if I tied you to that bed, a toy like that in your ass and flogged you, you'd be happy to be a pet?"

"The hell did flogging come from?" Grimmjow cut in confused.

"Everything but electricity feels good," Ichigo repeated what Ogichi had said.

An excited grin spread across Ogichi's face and he flattened himself against Ichigo's side, nuzzling against his jaw, careful of his horn. "Sounds wonderful," he purred in his two-toned demonic voice.

"Well, that's good news," Ichigo commented, leaning into the nuzzle. "I was worried neither of you would enjoy my more sadistic tastes." He tentatively threaded his hand through Ogichi's hair. The demon didn't seem to mind as he leaned into the touch.

"What's it matter if we're into it or not? You'll just force us anyway," Grimmjow grunted crossing his arms angrily over his chest. He did his best to ignore what Ogichi was doing as he slid done Ichigo's side, but it was difficult when the two-foot long horns started to shrink until they were two little pointed nubs jetting out of his hair.

Ichigo; oblivious to the horns changing shape, scowled at Grimmjow's words. "I'm not going to do things that hurt you." Ogichi whined and pouted, prompting Ichigo to add, "Unless you enjoy it." The made the demon grin once more.

Grimmjow shifted his weight to one foot and cocked a hip. "Bullshit. Do you really think a cock cage feels good? It's uncomfortable as all shit. You've already proved yourself a lier," He pointed out, trying desperately not to look at Ogichi nuzzling Ichigo's slowly hardening penis through his black jeans? Wait, he wasn't wearing that before. Grimmjow realized. The noble had been wearing the standard robes all nobles wore when going to the pet auctions. White robes with silver and gold trimmings. He wore a simple skin tight back t-shirt as well. It was weird seeing a noble in such casual clothes.

"Does it hurt? The salesman said they had your measurements and would make sure it fit right," Ichigo replied, suddenly looking very concerned as he glanced down between Grimmjow's legs.

Grimmjow blinked. "Uh no, it doesn't hurt."

"Oh, that's good. Back to you calling me a lier," Ichigo said, turning the conversation around. Grimmjow had a feeling he wasn't going to like where it was going. "It doesn't hurt. All pets wear cock cages at events. That way they don't get up to something they shouldn't."

"If I was going to fuck someone, it sure as hell isn't going to be some bastard or their pet," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo sighed and for a moment Grimmjow wondered how he wasn't showing any reaction at all as Ogichi pulled the zipper of his jeans down with his teeth, revealing that the ginger had gone commando. And was now giving the underside of the bastard cock a long slow lick. "That's not the point. It's not painful and therefore I'm not a lier. And you need to get used to wearing it."

Ogichi lapped up either side of Ichigo's dick, glancing sideways at Grimmjow, grinning like the cat the got the canary.

"Doesn't change that you're going to force us-"

Ogichi moaned lewdly around Ichigo's dick as he took the whole six-inch length into his mouth and throat.

"Force me," He corrected and continued, "to do many things that I don't want too."

Ichigo placed his hand on the back of Ogichi's head, casually guiding him to move the way he liked. "You're a pet. In this society, you have two choices-"

"Don't fucking start with that bullshit about how I can either live a life of luxury with a good master or live a tortured one with a cruel one. I was free before those bastards grabbed me and I WILL be free again. I'm no pet," Grimmjow spat, his shoulders lifting and his tails flicking back and forth like whips. His eyes, spots and the blue rings on his tails glowed faintly.

"I was going to say," Ichigo continued, ignoring Grimmjow's little rant. "Was-ahh," he paused to collate himself as he pushed Ogichi's head against his groin. His hips bucked slightly and Ogici gave a long moan as he swallowed the nobles seed. Blinking to clear his thoughts he said, "You can either have a master you can shot out on the street. I don't know where you're from but it's all city for as far as the eyes can see from here. It'll take you weeks to get back out to the natural world. You're better of here."

Grimmjow was so shocked by what he'd just witnessed and how calm Ichigo was about it that he almost didn't reply. "You don't get to decide that!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well good luck getting out of here either way. I intend to keep you, whether you like it or not," Ichigo replied with a hint of spite in his tone as he locked gazes with the obviously furious feline.

"Tch, of course. I would expect no less from a noble!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked down as he messaged Ogichi's scalp. Caramel eyes widened when he finally noticed that Ogichi's horns had shrunk. "You're horns shrunk," he exclaimed in bewilderment.

Ogichi burst out laughing and braced himself against Ichigo's thigh. He'd been licking the leftover cum from his lips while Grimmjow finished his hissy fit but now the small amount left smeared on the nobles jeans. "HAHAHA! Took-hahaha-you long-hahaha-enough," Ogichi replied through fits of laughter.

Grimmjow rubbed at his forehead, where a headache was starting to throb. "Fuck it, I'm going to sleep," he said and turned to the make a beeline for the bedroom. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get any sleep with the damn toy buzzing away in his ass but it was better than watching whatever Ogichi decided to do next. It was sickening. How could he just be okay with all this? It didn't make any sense to him.

"You can't go to sleep with that on, come here."

Halfway to the attached bedroom Grimmjow stopped and gave Ichigo an incredulous look over his shoulder. "What?"

"I know I said, it was staying on. But if you're going to sleep for the night already then I'll take it off. So come here," Ichigo explained and pulled a small key from his right-hand pocket.

Stunned into silence Grimmjow walked back over and continued to stare at the noble in disbelief as he bent a knee in front of him. Gently the cage was unlocked and removed, taking the toy with it. Ichigo made sure to pull it out slowly so as not to cause Grimmjow to much discomfort. Then he stood as if all of this was perfectly normal.

"You won't be getting that back on me you know that r-"

Getting to his feet Ichigo scowled and interrupted, "You will wear it again tomorrow." He turned back to a now composed Ogichi and grabbed his hair. Giving it a test tug to see how the Albino reacted to it. When he moaned in response, Ichigo tugged him from the floor. "You've got me in the mood. Guess you're getting that flogging you were so excited for." A sadistic grin spread across his face when Ogichi yipped excitedly and allowed himself to be pulled along into the living room and out of sight.

Still too shocked to move, Grimmjow starred at where they had been. Confused, angry and disturbed.

_**Author's Note: I know this is a little shorter than usual for me. (Only by about 500 words) but it is just a taste. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to hear what you think in the reviews.**_

_**Next to be updated: Millionaire's pets, Taming a beast, Warriors. Bloody rose will likely be discontinued. I'm not really sure where to take it anymore and therefore it has died :(**_


	2. It's a Deal

Grimmjow woke up the next morning groggy and lightheaded. The soft mattress of the luxury king bed urging him to stay curled up under the down duvet and fuzzy blankets. The scent of lavender, pine and blood, lulling him back into a peaceful slumber.

His foggy mind vaguely registered the feeling of something moving between his legs but he couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. He mumbled something and rolled over, clutching one of the furred pillows to his chest. Something warm brushed his hair from his eyes and something else pressed against his back. It was warm and solid. It pulled him close and nuzzled in between his shoulder blades. He was too comfy and content to bother opening his eyes to figure out what it was. So whatever it was got to snuggle him for as long as it liked.

Sometime later the smell of various cooked meats wafted into the bedroom, rousing the sleeping feline. Licking drool from his lips, Grimmjow tried to roll over, but he couldn't.

"What the..." He grumbled sleepily blinking the fog from his vision. White boney nubs poked between his shoulders and smirking gold eyes glanced up at him playfully.

"Well would you look who's finally awake," Ogichi purred. He ran his hand over Grimmjow's jawline, the feline too stunned to move it seemed.

Cerulean pools followed the flow of long white hair, now brushed clean and free of tangles, down a lithe body littered with purple bruises. They lingered on a particularly dark one on the demon's throat.

Grimmjow sniffed the air, ignoring the venturing hands that roamed his neck and shoulders. He sensed no threat from the demon and he was far more interested in what the strange scent lingering in the room was. The smell of cooked meat masked most of whatever it was but still, it smelt familiar.

"What's that smell?" Grimmjow asked, sitting up.

Ogichi clung to his shoulders, shifting as the feline straightened his back so he sat behind him. Caressing Grimmjow's broad chest and leaning forward to rest his chin in the crook of a muscular neck Ogichi replied, "Bacon, chicken, sausage, steak and eggs."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of a wondering hand when it tried to pinch his still healing nipple. "Not that smell. The other one." He said, voice deep and rumbling.

"Ohhhh, you mean the sleep spell," Ogichi said his free hand trailing down between Grimmjow's legs. He cupped the cage there. "Was the easiest way to get this lovely back on you."

Grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment before a rage-filled growl ripped from his throat. He moved to leap off the bed to go strangle the human that dared use such magic on him and force this devil's device upon him. But Ogichi's strength held him back with two arms wrapped around his middle.

Grimmjow growled and hissed, clawing at the arms around him. "Fucking let go!" He demanded, his claws cutting into the albino's skin. The fucker moaned lewdly and chuckled into his ear.

"Oh feels nice," Ogichi purred. He ran his tongue up the side of Grimmjow's neck. "No, Master asked me to keep ya from bothering him while he cooks for us. So stay and cuddle with me."

Grimmjow shivered at the sensual tone despite himself and his struggle ceased for the time being. "No, let go. And why are you so strong?" He hated to admit it but the demon was stronger than him. He tried one more time with all his strength to get the demon's arms to so much as budge even a little bit and it did nothing. Instead, the bastard just grinned and snuggled closer, his breath hot on Grimmjow's neck.

"I'm a very high ranking demon, kitten."

"And yet you still got caugh-"

Ogichi's hold turned crushing as a warning growl rumbled in his chest. "You're no different so keep your mouth shut."

Grimmjow swallowed thickly as murderous intent washed over him from the albino holding him captive. His instincts screamed for him to submit but he ignored them. "At least I'm not having fun playing house," he spat, his voice harsh as he ribs ached under the pressure the demon was putting on them.

"I have fun doing lots of things," Ogichi said, his nails extending into claws and horns lengthening. They flickered red with violent magic. "You should try to enjoy your time here. It could be quite pleasurable. If you let it," Ogichi drawled. He switched to holding Grimmjow around the waist with one arm while the other roamed a sensitive fur-covered thigh. He felt the muscle twitch under his touch and grinned.

"I'm not some plaything..." Grimmjow insisted. His dick throbbed and he hated it. Why did his body have to respond this way? This isn't what he wanted to feel...But it was hard to argue that it didn't feel good. And it had been ages since he'd indulged in the pleasures of his own body. Running from the humans slowly taking over all of the land didn't give him much time for leisurely activities.

"So don't be a plaything," Ogichi offered, gently stroking up and down Grimmjow's leg. He couldn't believe how soft Grimmjow's fur was. He'd love to have a blanket made out of it.

"Tch, do you not understand what a pet is?"

"I do." Ogichi suckled on the juncture between Grimmjow's neck and shoulder. He kissed up the expanse of taut muscle to the little tuffs of fur where Grimmjow's ear connected with his head. "And your no pet...and you're not free either. But," Ogichi slinked around to sit in Grimmjow's lap, his arms looped lazily around the feline's neck. "You could take everything this kindhearted human has to offer."

Grimmjow snorted. "Kind-hearted my ass."

Ogichi chuckled. "He is a rare find, that's for sure. But there's no question he's a kind person. Why else would he decide for your sake that two hours was enough of the cage each day after initially saying that we'd have to wear it anytime we were conscious? Why else would he be spending an hour cutting up, preparing and cooking us breakfast? And all very tasty foods I might add. Why else would he give lowly pets a bed fit for a King? A luxurious bathtub big enough for seven. And a collar that is his only defence against beings as strong as you and I. That only knocks us out instead of causing us pain."

"So what if he has?" Grimmjow scoffed, glaring down his nose at the piercing gold-eyes oozing lust.

"So, why not play nice? Enjoy all of the luxuries and then when the opportunity inevitably arises we leave? Hum?" Ogichi tempted.

Grimmjow thought for a moment. A long moment. Long enough that Ogichi thought he wasn't going to reply and added, "It's not like he's going to make you do anything other than wearing the cage for a few hours a day, stomach going to events with a bunch of evil Nobles and not attack anyone while doing what he tells you to do and wear the cage for the duration of said events." Another long moment of silence. Ogichi's grin faded. "Give it a chance. Give him a chance or I'll kill you in your sleep." If temptation wasn't going to work then maybe threats would.

Grimmjow shuddered. He didn't doubt that Ogichi would do it. The demon was fucking crazy and annoyingly had a point. If all Ichigo was going to do was what the demon listed then maybe playing nice in exchange for luxury wouldn't be so bad. And that definitely had nothing to do with the fact that he really liked this bed...

Claws dug impatiently into the back of his neck Ogichi's expression growing ever less tolerant. "Fuck I'm thinking! Give me a minute!" Grimmjow hissed, reaching for the hands behind his neck.

Ogichi pouted but retracted his claws and waited in begrudged silence until Grimmjow replied. "Fine but he pushes me and all bets are off."

Ogichi grinned. "Good kitty," he chirped patting Grimmjow's dirty, matted hair. "You need a good brushing," Ogichi commented.

"Breakfast," Ichigo announced as he came into the bedroom with two trays of food balanced on either hand. Loose sweats hung around his hips and bandages were wrapped around his torso, lightly stained red. He paused for a moment, surprised by how his pets were sitting. "Why are you bleeding, Shiro?" He asked in concern as his eyes landed on the scratches running up the albino's arms.

"Just having some fun, nothing to worry about," Ogichi replied, the wounds healing swiftly. "See all better!" He chirped and slipped out of Grimmjow's lap to grab one of the trays from his Master. He was starving!

"Wish I could heal like that." Ichigo rubbed at the bandages on his side. "Your nails are sharp. Uryuu was very displeased when he had to treat my injuries last night."

"I may have gotten a little carried away," Ogichi admitted, his voice going up several octaves over the word little as he held up two fingers in a pinching motion without them touching.

Ichigo chuckled. "It's okay, Uryuu is always mad about something. And I heal fast anyway." He placed Grimmjow's tray on the end of the bed. "You hungry Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow glared at him but nodded. He bent forward, his chest flat against his knees and grabbed the distant tray with one hand. Sitting back up he was greeted with a bewildered human and grinning demon. "What?" He spat not caring for the attention.

"Do you even have ribs?" Ichigo joked, a soft chuckle in his voice.

"Yes," Grimmjow stated blandly and picked up a strange wiggly piece of meat. It smelt kind of like pork and there was something else in the sent that made his mouth water. "What is this?" he asked.

Living outside of human society, all of his food had been hunted and not cooked. He'd seen humans cooking their food in various ways and seen the devices that they used but he wasn't all that familiar with their technologies and food.

"You've never had bacon before?" Ichigo asked a half-smile that wasn't quite demeaning, on his face. It was the kind of smile you'd give to a kid who was learning.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him. "No. Pork is pork."

"Gasssp, how dare you! Bacon is not just any pork!" Ogichi exasperated dramatically with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. How dare this uncultured feline insult the glory that was this delicious, greasy, fat-filled delicacy.

Ichigo snorted a laugh before cupping his mouth in a futile attempt to stop any further giggles from escaping. A moment later the giggles evolved into a massive wave of uncontrollable laughter.

Ogichi's tail wagged furiously back and forth, a smile working its way across his face. That was the most pleasant sound he had ever heard in his five hundred years of living. Even the screams of his previous victims and sexual partners couldn't hold a candle to the sweet serenade of Ichigo's laughter.

Grimmjow quirked a brow at the demon. What was he so happy about? He wondered before shrugging and tossing the piece of bacon into the air. He caught it between his teeth and instantly understood why Ogichi was so offended. He moaned despite himself as the rich flavour permeated throughout his tongue. It was the best thing he'd ever tasted!

"That good huh?" Ichigo asked brows at his hairline.

"You were right demon. This is great!" He exclaimed as he chewed and finished the first peace before tossing another one up and catching it in his mouth. His tails flicked back and forth in content, a dull purr reverberating in his chest the more of the delicious meat he ate.

"Damn right! I'm right!" Ogichi cheered and joined the exuberantly eating feline in his feasting.

Ichigo chuckled, smiling as his two pets devoured his cooking. There truly was no better compliment to a chef then to eat their food as aggressively as possible. He was very flattered.

"So what's with cooking for us? Didn't seem like being kind to us non-humans was a thing Nobles did?" Grimmjow inquired in genuine curiosity.

Over the last few months he'd met a lot of humans: Nobles, commoners, elite pet hunters, and every single one of them was a cruel fuck. Whether it was electric sticks, iron-tipped whips, or fire it didn't matter. If it hurt they'd hit him with it. And then there were the drugs. The ones that hurt, the ones that burned and worst of all the ones that made him feel good. So good he'd beg for things he didn't really want. And for what? Some fucked up training to become some cruel bastards plaything?

Some would call him a monster for slaughtering those 40 men that tried to drag him into this hell. Well, he would call them the monsters. Because even he wouldn't do the things they did to him.

"I try to be kind where I can. You guys have it hard enough already without a Prince being a fucking cruel cunt as well."

Grimmjow and Ogichi froze, minds constantly repeating the one keyword they just heard. "A what?" they said in unison, with matching expressions of bewilderment.

"A prince," Ichigo repeated confused for a moment by their reaction and then added, "Oh, I guess you wouldn't know huh?" A hand came up to scratch the back of his head. "I'm Prince Ichigo Kurosaki of the Karakura Kingdom and heir to the throne."

"I could kidnap you and they'd have to let me go wherever I want!" Grimmjow exclaimed, eyes wild with his new brilliant idea.

"I get to fuck a Prince!" Ogichi cheered jumping up into a victory pose.

"What?" Grimmjow blurted, brows pulling together and all excitement vanishing from his face. So much for that idea.

"What?" Ogichi asked innocently, looking down at the feline while still holding his victory pose.

"Well, that's shallow..." Ichigo mumbled.

"And the Prince is hot!" Ogichi yelled, re-striking his victory pose.

Ichigo laughed and Ogichi's tail started wagging wildly. "You're a strange one, Shiro." He said, shaking his head. "Well, I've gotta get going before Uryuu has a hissy fit because I'm late for my meeting. You guys have fun. Put your dishes in the sink when you're done and there's extra food in the fridge. I also left a box with the keys to your cages in it on the table. It will unlock in 2 hours. See ya." Ichigo informed them in a rush as he started to jog on the spot and then sprinted towards the door.

"He's cute when he blushes," Ogichi commented after the door beeped shut on the other end of the house.

"Is he really a Prince?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Sure has a Prince penis at least."

"Can you be non-sexual for like 10 minutes?" Grimmjow exasperated his eyes and head rolling back.

"No."

"What about dropping that ridiculous pose?"

Ogichi looked down his body. Huh? He was still in his victory pose. Go figure. He plopped down onto the bed, scattering their trays of dirty dishes and sending them flying. They never crashed though. Two black tails, ringed with flaming blue, held several plates each and Grimmjow's hands held whatever they couldn't.

Ogichi gasped and in a fraction of a second all the dishes were in the sink and he was back sitting in front of Grimmjow on his hands and knees like a puppy, his tail going wild. "You can control your tails like a monkey's?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes..." Grimmjow looked at Ogichi suspiciously. He curled his tails around him, sensing the demon was going to try something.

Ogichi grinned. "Are they sensitive?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing about my tails other then I could kill you with them."

Ogichi's grin widened. "Sounds fun," he drawled, crawling closer.

Grimmjow leaned away, the covers over his legs, pinning him in place under Ogichi's weight. As the demon stalked over him, in all his naked glory, he couldn't help but appreciate how well-muscled the demon was. And rather attractive too. He swallowed leaning back until his back touched the sheets and Ogichi forced their lips together.

Blue eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. A tongue probed for entrance, running over his lips and pushing through them to his clenched teeth. Pale hands traced patterns on the skin of his chest and thighs, making him shudder. Until eventually, he opened his mouth to the demon, letting the blue tongue explore his mouth freely.

Ogichi pulled away, licking his lips. "See is that so bad? Feels good right?"

Grimmjow's jaw clenched and unclenched several times. "I hate you..." He blurted. Fuck this demon, his godly hands and his sex appeal!

"That's fine, hate sex is great and I love a good pounding."

"To bad our dicks aren't usable right now..." Fucking the demon didn't sound so bad. And he wouldn't have to worry about breaking him.

Ogichi pouted and flopped down onto Grimmjow's chest, his cheek squishing against it. "Yeah, it's a real shame."

\- Four hours later -

"That's it! Harder kitty! Harder!" Ogichi mewled his head thrown back in bliss, his back pushed against the wall in the kitchen as Grimmjow rammed into him. The felines tails jerked the demon off between them, their rings glowing with a warm blue light.

"I was trying not to break the wall!" Grimmjow grunted. His arms looped under Ogichi's ass, spreading his cheeks and pulling them from the wall. He thrust, the force almost lifting him into the air.

Ogichi screamed his delight, a chorus of vulgar words and sounds. His claws dug into Grimmjow's back. The feline growling and thrusting harder in response.

"I'm gonna- Fuck yes I'm gonna! Yessssssssssss-ahhhhh!" Ogichi's body spasmed, pleasure ripping through him. He moaned long and low as Grimmjow's teeth sunk into his neck, drawing blood and giving him even greater pleasure.

Grimmjow groaned as fresh blood hit his tongue and Ogichi's ass pulsed around his length. His body shook, exhausted from the exertion of going at it for 2 hours. He flicked his tails, splattering cum against the far wall.

"Well great, now I need to shower again," Ichigo's soft baritone sounded behind them startling them both.

The Prince leaned leisurely against the wall, his cheek and suit-clad chest splattered with cum. A scowl marred his face but it didn't reach his eyes. The caramel pools shone with amusement.

"Oh, hi Master! When did you get back?" Ogichi chirped pushing himself halfway over Grimmjow's shoulder. The felines flaccid penis slipping out of him followed by far more fluid than he'd expected. "Oh boy, you came a lot kitty. Did you enjoy that?" He teased, tail wagging.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow stated and unceremoniously dropped the demon on his ass in the middle of the kitchen.

Ogichi hit the tile with a thump and pouted up at the glaring feline. "So touchy," he said and stuck out his tongue.

Ichigo waited patiently for the two to finish whatever it was they were doing and then replied to Ogichi's question. "I got back a few minutes ago but you both looked like you were enjoying yourselves. I didn't want to interrupt. Are you hungry for lunch? I was gonna make burgers."

"Yes, and I demand pants," Grimmjow stated crossing his arms over his chest and fixing Ichigo with a hard look.

"Awww, what do you need pants for?" Ogichi whined nuzzling against a furred calve.

"Putting something between a sex-crazed demon and my dick."

Ichigo snorted a laugh. "Sure," he replied, pushing off the wall. "Just let me change and wash my face at leas-"

Ogichi appeared in front of his Master and ran his tongue over part of the splatter on his face. "Umm, I taste good on you," he purred lapping up the rest of the cum. His tail wagged happily as he continued down Ichigo's chest, cleaning the suit jacket and tie.

"I'm still gonna change and wash my face. But thanks," Ichigo chuckled. He pushed the demon away and headed into the pet house's second bedroom.

"Hey!" Grimmjow called stopping Ichigo in his tracks. "How do I clean up? This is gonna be a pain to get out of my tail and I ain't licking it clean."

Ichigo pierced his lips. Grimmjow was not going to like the joke he was about to say. "Let Shiro lick it clean then," he snickered.

Grimmjow snatched his tail away from Ogichi's mouth as the albino appeared behind him and tried to lick his cum covered tail. "Just tell me where I can wash off. I don't understand half the shit in this place." Grimmjow growled, his other tail whipping Ogichi across the face when he reached for his tail again.

Ichigo nodded down the hall. "Come with me, I'll show you how to use the shower and bath."

"Hold up, you didn't know half of what I was saying earlier?" Ogichi interjected, genuinely surprised.

"Nope, I understood bed and pieced together bathtub as a tub that you bath in and I assume it's the huge white thing in the room with the other white things that hold water. Which this morning I pieced together the tallest white thing is a sink because that," Grimmjow pointed to the metal sink where Ogichi had placed the dishes earlier. "Ichigo called a sink and it looks basically the same." He finished with relative certainty.

Ogichi burst out laughing. "Oh my god! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichigo chuckled for a moment and then asked in concern. "Wait, so where have you been going to the bathroom?"

"The what? I can't go anywhere I'm stuck in this-"

"Bathroom is the room in which you bath, piss and shit," Ichigo interrupted.

"Oh, I pissed in the plant in the living room and I have been trying to figure out where a good place to shit would be."

Ichigo brought a hand to his forehead and sighed. He worried his lip and ran his tongue through his teeth. He wasn't pleased about the piss in the living room tree's pot but he couldn't really blame Grimmjow. If anything that was the 'best' place he could have pissed. "Okay, I'll clean that up after lunch I guess. Let me show you how to use the toilet so you don't piss on the plant anymore," Ichigo said and gestured with a finger for Grimmjow to follow him, leaving the demon to his boisterous laughter on the kitchen floor.

"You make it sound like pissing on a plant is a bad thing," Grimmjow grumbled.

Ichigo sighed. "I can't blame you for it. I didn't realize you had no experience with human buildings at all. So it's kinda my fault. But that plant is a house plant, it's for decoration and unlike in the forest. Rain isn't going to remove your piss. It's just going to stink up the living room."

"Would have gone outside or dug a hole but even your floor is iron so-"

"Wait, how did you find that out?" Ichigo asked, spinning to face the feline just outside the bathroom door.

"I pulled up a corner of fuzzy shit on the floor in the bedroom..." Grimmjow blinked at him. Ichigo's face looked mortified.

"How much carpet did you pull up?"

Grimmjow held up two fingers close together. "About this much why?"

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Did you damage anything else?" He asked shifting his weight onto one foot and crossing his arms. Why wasn't this shit in Grimmjow's paperwork?! All it had said was that he was a Pantera, spoke common, was untamed and violent. Along with some other DNA stuff.

"No..."

"Next time ask if you don't know something. I'd rather you not damage the house I had built for you," Ichigo sighed and opened the door to the bathroom.

Grimmjow peered into the large room. Its walls were painted a light green, with a leafy floral pattern in a darker shade of green. The floor, like the kitchen, was covered in pristine white tiles. Furthest from the door was the giant seven-person bathtub. Beside it was a glass rain shower, toilet and then closest to the door was the waist height white sink and mirror.

"And I'd rather not be trapped in a glorified cage," Grimmjow snarked.

Ichigo sighed. There was no winning that argument. Well not without being exactly what Grimmjow thought all nobles were. "So this is the bathroom," he said, gesturing with his hand through the door. He stepped inside, Grimmjow following after him. "Sink, Toilet, aka the thing you should piss and shit in. Bathtub." Ichigo pointed to each item as he led the feline around the room. He stopped in front of the toilet and flushed it while explaining, "When you're done doing your business, you flush the toilet like this."

Grimmjow marvelled at the spinning water as it drained away. That was fucking convenient.

Stepping over to the tub, Ichigo took a seat on the rim and explained how to use the drain, which nob was hot water and which was cold. He held back a smile when Grimmjow leaned over him to watch what he was doing. The feline looked like his mind was being blown.

After his explanation was complete, Ichigo quickly washed his face and left Grimmjow to his business. He hurried to the bedroom, changing into his sweats from earlier, forgoing a shirt and grabbing the loosest pants he had. He dropped the pants off on the floor outside the bathroom door and announced, "Your pants are on the floor outside. I hope they fit."

Grimmjow listened as Ichigo walked away, his footsteps muffled almost completely by the soft carpet. He couldn't wrap his head around this human. The man was for lack of a better word very kind and seemed to genuinely care about the two creatures he was holding captive. And yet still completely unwilling to free them to where they would be happier. Or rather where Grimmjow would be happier.

As he finished his business and changed into the snug but not too tight sweat pants Ichigo had given him, Grimmjow decided that Ichigo must have an understanding of something he didn't. What Grimmjow did know was that Ichigo didn't seem to have any qualms with answering their questions. So he decided he was just going to ask him for the information he thought he was missing.

With aggressive determination, Grimmjow marched back to the kitchen. As he came around the corner intent on demanding answers he froze. Ogichi had Ichigo pinned against the wall his teeth sunk deep in the human's neck. Blood dribbled from the demon's lips down a tanned shoulder as a clawed hand reached between the Prince's legs.

"Can you not!" Grimmjow growled, barring his fangs. Blue eyes glared daggers at the demon as Grimmjow's magic flared and he appeared behind the albino. He grabbed Ogichi by the back of the neck and as the demon's mouth opened to chuckle a snide remark he threw the annoying fuck backwards into the hallway.

"I thought you were making food not becoming it!" Grimmjow hissed, fierce blue eyes focussed on the startled hazel before him. His fur stood on end his hands twitching as he held them by his sides.

"I was, Shiro is very distracting though," Ichigo replied, his voice confident enough to piss Grimmjow off further.

"Whatever. Tell me why you are the only seemingly decent human I have ever met while simultaneously still being a cunt! How can you treat us like this and still not just let us go? It doesn't even seem like you actually like keeping us here, other than that fuck." Grimmjow nodded towards Ogichi who sat casually leaning against the hallway wall, seemingly patiently waiting for Grimmjow to finish whatever he was doing.

"I don't like the current system for pet laws. And I don't have to follow them when it's only us."

"You're a fucking Prince!"

"Oddly enough that doesn't put me above the law..."

Grimmjow's brows pulled together. Why did he sound like a kicked puppy when he said that? "What do you mean?"

Ichigo sighed and turned to focused his attention on the burger patties he had been unwrapping before Shiro sidetracked him. He could feel Grimmjow's anger radiating off of the feline but he needed a moment to collect himself before he touched on this particular topic. "Look..." He paused, slowly removing the butcher's paper from around one of the patties. "My mother tried to make changes to the pet laws when I was ten. My father fully supported her and so did a few other nobles. But the majority of them were strongly against the changes and as a result, she was assassinated not too long after..." Ichigo took a steadying breath. "After that, the topic was dropped and the laws left as they were. My father isn't willing to risk any more of his family's lives to try to change them. And I can't blame him." He paused giving Grimmjow a minute to absorb all that as he plopped three patties into the now heated pan.

Grimmjow stood watching Ichigo unwrap more patties but not actually paying attention to the Prince's actions. That was a lot to take in. He hated humans. They brought nothing but pain and destruction where ever they went. They'd slaughtered and captured his people... his family. But they also did that to each other... He'd never thought that was a possibility. He felt sick. Humans were the real monsters but Ichigo wasn't one of them. Or he was a damn good liar...

A hand reached for him. "Are you okay? You look pale. You're not getting sick are you?" Ichigo asked his face marred with concern. His brows pulled together and his caramel pools swam with genuine worry. His palm touched Grimmjow's forehead and the feline jumped back.

"Have you tried leading by example?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes focused on Ichigo's still outstretched hand.

Ichigo let his hand fall back to his side. "I've never had a pet of my own... But my mother always treated her pets with great care in private and in public. She didn't make them wear cages or serve her as the other nobles do with theirs. She always advocated for better treatment for pets. It was never well-received." Ichigo's eyes fell to the floor his shoulder sagging.

"Gasp the Prince's pets aren't wearing cages." Ogichi mocked in a high pitched voice. He stood and joined the two in the kitchen. "A royal pet is not so poorly trained as to require such things." He said in a deep voice. "The Prince's pets don't were collars." He said in the high pitched voice. "A truly well-trained pet would follow their Master anywhere. I have no need for such hideous looking things. Gold and gems suit a Royal pet far better than some bulky metal thing." He said in a deep voice.

Ichigo blinked, confused at first by what Ogichi was talking about. "Are you saying I should start by acting like their training is pathetic and inferior to mine? By acting all pompous about it?"

Ogichi shrugged. "Pretty much. Trick the fools into thinking you have some amazing training method for your pets. You've got one stoic looking badass and a masochistic demon. What human would think having a Pantera as a bodyguard for events is weird? It's logical any human with half a brain could piece that together. And for the more sexual stuff. I'd be more than happy to put on a sadistic show for them. Hurt me as much as you like. I'll love every second off it and you'll appear like a Prince with total control over their pets. While the kitty can look as threatening as he likes. Since he'd be your guard at the events." He paused for a second, a twisted grin spreading across his face. "And then you can slowly figure out who shares your ideas and who doesn't then systematically kill the cruel bastards off."

Grimmjow agreed that sounded like a solid plan but neither of them had been to an event. Would all that really work?

The scent of something burning snapped Ichigo's attention to the pan and he quickly flipped the patties over. "That was close." He breathed in relief. "It might work. But if it doesn't..."

"I'll make you a deal, Ichigo." Ogichi eyes glowed a haunting gold. "Change this godforsaken world into what you want it to be and I promise, not a single person you love with ever come to harm again..." His horns flickered red with magic flames, black marking slithered over his shoulders, arms and legs in jagged lines. Air whipped about in a circle at his feet as the nails on his fingers and toes lengthed into black claws. "What do you say?" he grinned showing his fangs like a hungry predator.

Grimmjow shivered. Ogichi's magic weighed down on them making his legs feel weak. But to his surprise, Ichigo seemed fine under its pressure. In fact, the Prince's magic had raised to meet it. Human magic didn't do that. Not normally anyway. They needed spells and materials to invoke their magic.

"You have a deal, White," Ichigo said with conviction. He knew those markings. There was only one demon that looked like Ogichi did now. White the bringer of death. Sometimes he was even called the God of Death. His mother had told him stories about such a demon. A demon whose power was halved without an active contract.

"So you did know who I was," Ogichi drawled, grin growing wider.

"No, but those markings. I know them... I'll try your plan and you better be as strong as the stories I heard about you make you sound."

Ogichi swiped a claw over Ichigo's chest, drawing blood and lapping it off a thin black claw. "Then the deal is made."


End file.
